digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Reverse Ep. 3 "The Goggles Reunited"
LOL Sorry for the Spelling Mistake on the Title "Googles" is supposed to be "Goggles" The street was in ruins. Car alarms blasting from the rumble of the ground. The local residents were lookin out their windows and the police sirens started to come closer to the digital activity. Tai- Let's get outta here! Kari- Yeah, good idea Tai! The four digidestined and their digimon made one last attempt for the school, one last attempt ot the Digital World. School They made it and when they entered that computer room they saw Yolei and Izzy, but they weren't alone. The rest of the digidestined and digimon from Tokyo were there. Everyone stared at the two new digimon Egoomon and Dalumon. Palmon- Ok.. which one of you is Agumon? Egoomon- Are you kidding? PALMON, I'M AGUMON!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL BY MY LOOKS?! Palmon- no... Sora- So you guys are going to go on another adventure I see. Kari- Yeah one last adventure. (I hope.) Matt- Ken... Have you... er.. used the Dark Spirals lately? Ken- No! Why... why do you ask? Matt- Well... We thought we saw you as the Digimon Emperor again. Ken- Could it be?... No he died years ago... Matt- What's wrong Ken? T.K.- Yeah Ken are you Ok? Ken- Sam... Ken then bursted into tears Ken- I'm so sorry Sam... I didn't mean to!!!! Yolee went to comfort the sobbing Ken. Yolee- Sam... Your brother Sam? Ken- Yes... Matt- But how could that happen? Ken- I don't know. Tai- (puts hand on Ken's shoulder) We'll find out what's going on Ken. I'm sure of it! Ken- I'm going too! Tai- I'm sorry Ken but no.. Kari and T.K. couldn't even Digivolve, Armor or regular! Davis- Well I guess I'm not going either. So. here you might need these (hands Tai his goggles) Tai- Thanks Davis. Alright! Let's Go!! (Puts on goggles) The four digidestined held their digivices to the screen and awaited the transport. Veemon- Well that was anticlimatic. Davis- Tell me about it. Mimi- Well maybe we still have work to do here! Tai- Mimi's right... wait aren't you supposed to be in America? Mimi- Yeah, but I came here to see my old friends... You Guys! he he.. Tai-... Well let's check outside to see how the street is coming along. Sora- (Sarcasticly) Wow Tai that's a well planned plan. Then the earth shoke uncontrollably. The digidestined ran outside, not only to see a ruined street but 3 champion level digimon staring them in the face. Meramon, Airdramon, and Vegimon. Matt- Alright Dalumon! Digivolve! Dalumon- Right! Dorulumon- Dorulu Blader! Dorulumon jumped onto the drill of his tail and drilled toward Vegimon. Then, Airdramon swooped down and hit Dorulumon knocking him off course. Tai- Egoomon I need you to help Dorulumon!! Egoomon- I can't Tai... I'm too weak to face these guys! Tai- I can't help to look at Matt's friend being attacked by those digimon! Go and help him! I believe in you!!! Egoomon- Ok... wait what's going on Tai? Tai- I think your Digivolving! Egoomon- Egoomon Crest-Cross Digivolve to!... Frostgreymon- Frostgreymon! All the Digidestined- Whoa.. Frostgreymon- Frost Slash! Frostgreymon swung his claw at Meramon and hit Meramon into a wall then Dorulumon came and used his Drill Blader and hit Meramon. They were about to make meramon into a digiegg when Airdramon and Vegimon was about to hit Frostgreymon and Dorulumon. Just before they hit two unknown digimon came and tackled the two digimon and turned them into digieggs. ??? kid- Gunzmon. Shamamon. They can handle that last digimon we're after Sam... While Frostgreymon finished Meramon off. T.K.- Who are you?? Ken- And how do you know my brother?!? ??? kid- I'm Xavier Schacht. And "your brother" took Shamamon and turned him... against me. Sam- Oh boo hoo.. its so sad. I took his precious little friend. Xavier- SHUT UP! Gunzmon Attack!!! Ken- Sam why are you doing this!?! Sam- Sam? Sam doesn't exist anymore!!! I'm the Digimon Dictator! Ken- Sam... Digimon Dictator- Well I have no time for you. I'll take these and to occupy you... Kuwagamon Attack! The rest of the Digidestined digieggs floated to the dark cloud. Cody- What's going on? Digimon Dictator- I'm stealin your eggs you stupid kid! Digimon Dictator disappeared into the cloud. As Digimon Dictator dissolved he waved his hand and Dorulumon and Frostgreymon de-digivolved. Xavier- Gunzmon. Shamamon. ATTACK!! Gunzmon- Revolver shot! Shamamon- Fiery Storm! A barrage of fire and bullets came raining down on to the Kuwagamon. The Kuwagamon disolved in seconds and its digiegg went into the sky just like the rest of them... Tai- Hey X... why don't you join us Xavier- no.. I don't like to be tied down Then Xavier and his digimon dashed away... Find out if Xavier will ever join the Digidestined in the next episode of DIGIMON REVERSE!!! <> Category:Fan fiction